


Tied Up With Thor

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You lose a bet with Loki and end up in Thor’s room





	Tied Up With Thor

You knew a bet with Loki was stupid. He is the God of Mischief after all-it’s not surprising that he’d cheat. What were the stakes of the bet? If Loki lost, he’d be yours to order around for the day. If you lost, you had to tell Thor how you felt about him-in his room. Now you’d lost the bet and you were in Thor’s bedroom, waiting for him to come back from whatever kingly duties he was performing.

Suddenly you felt yourself being pulled to the bed. Before you could do anything, you were on the bed, naked, arms and legs spread out and tied to the bedposts. A blindfold covered your eyes as well. You knew this had to be Loki’s doing-no one else would have the magic to pull this off.

“Stupid reindeer games,” you muttered to yourself.

“Careful there, princess, that’s my brother you’re talking about.” There was a smirk in that deep voice, you could hear it. Although how Thor had entered the room without you knowing it, you weren’t sure.

“I’ll have you know that your brother,” you growled, “is a cheater!”

Thor chuckled. “That’s been a fact for our whole lives, princess. Now, you look a bit tied up, want me to come back later?”

“Hell no,” you shook your head. “The only reason I even came in here was because I needed to tell you something. And I believe Loki was wanting me to be a bit more obvious-thus me tied up on the bed.”

You felt Thor’s body dip onto the bed. A large, calloused hand caressed your cheek. “What was it you were wanting to tell me, princess?” A kiss on your forehead-you could feel the softness of Thor’s beard. “Was it that you have feelings for me? That you want to fuck me?” Then Thor started kissing your neck.

A whimper escaped your throat. “Yes, Thor, I want you,” you whined. “I may even love you, just please, fuck me!”

“Whatever pleases my princess.”

A finger entered your heated core as Thor continued kissing your neck. You couldn’t help but buck into Thor’s hand. His other arm went around your hips to hold you down. Another finger entered you, and Thor started thrusting and scissoring his fingers. All you could do was whimper and moan Thor’s name. You felt your orgasm come crashing through your body, and you screamed.

Thor kept kissing you as you came down from your high. You felt him move to between your legs. The tip of his cock teased your entrance.

“You ready for me, princess?”

“Please! I’ve been ready for so long, before I ever knew I loved you!”

A gasp came out as Thor entered you. He was so big, but felt so good. Thor continued kissing you until he bottomed out. You wanted to hold him, but with your limbs tied you couldn’t.

“You’re so tight, princess, feels so good! Can I move?”

“I’m okay, Thor, you can move. Please…”

Thor did as you asked, pulling out slowly then thrusting in fast and fierce. He continued that rhythm while he started sucking hickeys all over your body. You could tell that Thor was claiming you, leaving marks on and in you telling everyone that you’re his. 

It wasn’t long before you could feel the wave of your second orgasm crash over you. As you clenched, Thor stuttered, then went faster. He wasn’t far behind you. You felt the heat of Thor’s seed entering you.

When it was all finished, Thor pulled out. He untied your arms and legs before removing the blindfold. It took a few seconds for your eyes to adjust, but once they did, you saw a shy smile on Thor’s face. You smiled back at him.

“Thank you, princess. I know this hasn’t been proper courtship, but will you be mine?”

You nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, I’m yours. And you’re mine?”

Thor chuckled. “Of course, my princess.”

You and Thor spent the rest of the night cuddled on his bed.


End file.
